Torchic
DO NOT EDIT! ESPECIALLY YOU YELLOWPIKMIN Torchic & Pals: The Fight Never Stops is a game for Wii U Gameplay Similar to SSBB Plot Dora and 49 others are now planning to ruin the USA. Now Torchic and 239 other dudes have to stop her. Modes *Free Fight: Pick 2,3 or 4 characters, 1 stage and FIGHT!! *Single Player: Fight 12 characters until you face the KKK Leader! *Quests: Play over 250 quests. *Co op Quests: Do quests with a friend. *Adventure Mode:The Return of Dora: Save the USA from Dora! Stages *Pokeville (Torchic & Pals) *Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon) *Flippy's Slaugter House (Happy Tree Friends) *The School (Wonder Pets) *Flat Zone (Game & Watch) *The Kitchen (Annoying Orange) *Monstro City (Moshi Monsters) *Bellwood (Ben 10) *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) *Day Stage 1-10 (Plants vs Zombies) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic) *King's Arena (Castle Crashers) *Level 3-15 (Angry Birds) *Village (Minecraft) *WB City (Animaniacs) *Bat-cave (Batman) *The Griffins House (Family Guy) *Skylands (Skylanders) *Cul-de-sac (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Stuart Little's House (Stuart Little) *Pallet Town (Pokemon) *Funkey Town (U.B Funkey) *Marzipan City (Chowder) *Octopod (Octonauts) *Digital World (Digimon) *Chernobyl (Real Place) *S.S Friendship Arena (Battleblock Theater) *Area 51 (Real Place) *Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Animal Crossing Town (Animal Crossing) *Onett (Earthbound) *Galaxy Man Stage (Megaman) *Happy Tree Town (Happy Tree Friends) *The Theater (Creepypasta) *Skylands 10'000 Years ago (Skylanders) *Subspace (Super Smash Brothers Brawl) *Claymodo Island (Clay Fighter) *Dora's Lair (Torchic & Pals) Bosses Each state has a boss to fight and kill. please note that each state is fought in the order of statehood except New Jersey which is fought last. Delaware-Rhydon (Pokemon) Pennsylvania-Slenderman (Slender) Georgia-Dr Willy (Megaman) Connecticut-Bowser (Mario) Massachusetts-Evil Fat Kid of Doom (OC) Maryland-Bloody Mary (Urban Legend) South Carolina-Groudon (Pokemon) New Hampshire-Humpty Dumpty (Shrek) Virginia-Dr Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) New York-Falcon (Stuart Little) North Carolina-Kyorge (Pokemon) Rhode Island-Evil Smurf (The Smurfs) Vermont-Wispy Woods (Kirby) Kentucky-Kernel Sanders (KFC) Tennessesee-Cowboy with long legs (OC) Ohio-Big Buck Bunny (Big Buck Bunny) Lousisiana-Piedmon (Digimon) Indiana-Dark Wizard (Castle Crashers) Mississippi-Big Maggot (OC) Items *Sword *Bomb *Nuke *Pokebomb (A Pokeball Bomb) *Knife *Hammer *Metal Box *Dragoon *Trash Can *Food *Percentage Disk *Poop *Boombox *Crash Ball (Torchic and Pals version of Smash Ball) Scrapped Characters *Birdie was going to be playable, but was moved to a boss on Dora's side *Jigglypuff was going to be playable, but was too Crappy. Playable Characters 1.png|Torchic 2.png|Venonat sde.png|Psyduck 4.png|Lumpy 56tg.png|Linny hg.png|Tuck 7.png|Ming Ming Porygon200.png|Porygon2 9.png|Mr Game & Watch 10.png|Pikachu gb.png|Annoying Orange 12.png|Peppy 13.png|Drifloon echosis9.png|Echo Echo 15.PNG|Pirahna Plant 16.png|Lampent 17.png|Master Shake 18.png|Choco Cat 19.png|Sunflower 20.png|Burrobot 21.png|Pear 22.png|Marshmallow 23.png|Midget Apple 24.png|Throh 25.png|Sawk 26.png|Natu 27.png|Conehead Knight 28.png|Hitmonlee 29.png|Hitmonchan 30.png|Hitmontop 31.png|Ballhog 32.png|Red 33.png|Rocky 34.png|Cleo 35.png|Creeper 36.png|Whirlipede 37.png|Golett 38.png|Yakko 39.png|Wakko 40.png|Dot 41.png|Bulbasaur 42.png|Charmander 43.png|Squitle 44.png|Batman 45.png|Solider 46.png|Garfield 47.png|Grapefruit 48.png|Peter Griffin 49.png|Xatu 50.png|Blaziken 51.png|Baby Rox 52.png|Giant Hamster Monster 53.png|Rewind 54.png|Mosh 55.png|Injured Pea 56.png|Amy Rose 57.png|Homestar Runner 58.png|Sato 59.png|Slam Bam 60.png|Whirlwind 61.png|Shy Guy 62.png|Dee Dee 63.png|Johnny 2X4 64.png|Mr. Head 65.png|Wrecking Ball 66.png|R.O.B. 67.png|Stuart Little 68.png|Margalo 69.png|Cuddles 70.png|Sniffles 71.png|Pichu 72.png|Mattboo 73.png|Coolio 74.png|Scissor Kick Kid 75.png|U.B small thing.png|Baby Yoshi wumbogumbo.png|Wumbo Gumbo 78.png|Umu 79.png|Kirby 80.png|Yoshi 81.png|Klang 82.png|Chick 83.png|Dee 84.png|GIR 85.png|Male ant 86.png|Female 87.png|Mario 88.png|Real Patrick 89.png|Spyro 90.png|Luigi 91.png|Zim 92.png|White Fang 93.png|Hansel 94.png|Master Hand 95.png|LOL WUT Pear 96.png|O RLY? Owl 97.png|Chuck E Cheese 98.png|Octo 99.png|NRG 100mickey.png|Mickey Mouse 101.png|Oswald Rabbit 102.png|Porygon-Z 103.png|Spongebob 104.png|Patrick 105.png|ZOOM Drink 106.png|Greg Heffley 107.png|Golurk 108.png|Swanna 109.png|LOOOONGG CAT 110.png|Wham Shell 111.png|Double Trouble 112.png|Stump Smash 113.png|Drill Segeant 114.png|Cofagrigus 115.png|Invisable Man|link=i 116.png|Pinky and the Brain 117.png|Fox 118.png|Chowder 119.png|Mung Daal 120.png|Redford 121.png|Giggles 122.png|Toothy 123.png|Trigger Happy 124.png|Gill Grunt 125.png|Lightning Rod 126.png|Rotom 127.png|Quaponk 128.png|Jarvis 129.png|Mametchi 130.png|Ecto 131.png|Kissy 132.png|Camo 133.png|Eruptor 134.png|Keroro 135.png|Hoops 136.png|Yoyo 137.png|Mordicai 138.png|Rigby 139.png|Nipper 140.png|80s Robot 141.png|Cro Marmot 142.png|Strong Bad 143.png|Voltorb 144.png|Freaky Cat 145.png|Barnacles 146.png|Kwazii 147.png|Peso 148.png|The Mole 149.png|Pop 150.png|Cub 151.png|Flaky 152.png|Mime 153.png|Disco Bear 154.png|Handy 155.png|Petunia 156.png|Nutty 157.png|Russel 158.png|Splendid 159.png|Oddie 160.png|Tree-Rex 161.png|Flippy 162.png|Agumon 163.png|Puppetmon 164.png|Lifty 165.png|Shifty 166.png|Eye Brawl 167.png|Doodle 168.png|Crash Bernstein 169.png|Big Bro lilbigbro.png|Lil Big Bro 171.png|Long Beard 172.png|Man Made of Chocolate 173.png|Heftyhead 174.png|Surprise Box 175.png|ROFL 176.png|Hot Head 177.png|Galaxy Man 178.png|Ness 179.png|Ego Orb 180.png|Pepper 181.png|Twiggy 182.png|Zappa Yow Yow Boyz 183.png|Black Mage 184.png|Xephos 185.png|Honeydew 186.png|Giygas 187.png|Trashteroid 188.png|Micro Dave 189.png|Shellington 190.png|Fuzzy 191.png|Maggot Meatball 192.png|Magna Charge 193.png|Regirock 194.png|Regice 195.png|Registeel 196.png|Piyomon 197.png|Dumpling 198.png|Scrumpy 199.png|Gamechap 200.png|Bertie 201.png|Swirly Head Man 202.png|Tentomon 203.png|Crusher 204.png|Strange Dude 205.png|Chernobyl 206.png|DumbFace 207.png|Ticket Oak 208.png|Crash Loader 209.png|Dashi 210.png|Tweak 211.png|Tunip 212.png|Ed 213.png|Edd 214.png|Eddy 215.png|Staryu 216.png|Bobert 217.png|Painting Trio 218.png|Peashooter 219.png|Junkasaurus Wrecks 220.png|Nyan Cat 221.png|Scum Gum 222.png|Octopus King 223.png|Scrap Scrapper 224.png|Hatty Hattington 225.png|Peanut 226.png|Cherrymon 227.png|Alien Hominid 228.png|PDA Games Guy 229.png|Art 230.png|Pikmin & Olimar 231.png|Villager 232.png|Patamon 233.png|Inkling 234.png|DNI Alien 235.png|Red Knight 236.png|Tangoo 237.png|''No Name'' 238.png|Commando Man 239.png|Star 240.png|Derek Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games